


Heaven's outcast

by Sharpshooter_Samuri



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BNHA x Creepypasta, Evangeline is MY OC, Kacchan doesn't bully but protect Izuku, Mineta is a fricking pervert and homophobic, Multi, Please don't take her without my permission, Soft Kacchan, he HATES Izu, oof, poor baby, screw him, sorry., why do I make my protagonists suffer so much?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpshooter_Samuri/pseuds/Sharpshooter_Samuri
Summary: they were 6 when their Father murdered their mother before their eyes.they were 9 when their father abandoned them in a forest weak from lack of food and years of abuse.they were 11 when a tall faceless man found them and raised them.they were 12 when they became masters of martial arts and every weapon known to man.they were 14 when their family and them moved to japan.they were 16 when they became the most wanted vigilantes.they were 17 when they were rescued." You promise to always be there..... Right?" Izuku asked his twin sister"Forever and always my little devil. Forever and always...""And you promise to come back to me alive?""I always come back zuku. Until one day....I don't"
Relationships: Class 1-A & Midoriya Izuku, Deku/Every male, Deku/Iida, Deku/Monoma, Evangeline is a single pringle boi's, Sort of Dekubowl, deku/kacchan - Relationship, deku/todoroki, she overprotective
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Introduction

Name: Evangeline Belleza Midoriya  
Age: 17  
Power/quirk: Heaven's outcast  
Description (appearance/Quirks/power) : Evangeline doesn't have a quirk. Instead she was gifted power by the universal deities. She has four forms. normal (Long slightly curly blonde hair, blue eyes, cupids bow lips and a beautiful figure), Fallen angel (Golden hair, Black/gold wings, Glowing gold eyes and a silver/black thorn halo), Hell's disciple (Black straight glossy hair, Galaxy Bat wings, Smoky black eyes a melting Halo and claws) and Universal Deity (Golden hair with streaks of black in it, A gold and black angel wing and a galaxy bat wing, a mix of halo and horns, glowing red eyes.) has an IQ of 219. She prefers not to use her powers and instead is a master of all weapons, martial arts and channeling and using Ki. Nicknames: Angel (From Izuku), Belleza (Formal), Eva (close Friends), Evangeline (People on first name basis who are not really close friends or friends that are super polite *cough*Iida*cough*)  
Vigilante name:Angelus diaboli (Devil's Angel in Latin)  
Vigilante Costume: All black skintight jumpsuit with weapon holders and smoke bomb pouches. She also has pure black wings on her back when she patrols as Angelus diaboli.  
Hero name: the realm Hero- Ragnarok  
Hero costume: A gold T-shirt with black skinny leggings with two katana's strapped to her back and a knife strapped to her leg. She also has pure gold angel wings on her back. however when in a bad situation she turns into her devil form.  
Family: Hisashi Midoriya (Birth father), Slenderman (Adoptive father), bloody painter/Jeff the killer/lost silver/ben drowned (Brothers around their age), Jane the killer/clockwork (Sisters around their age)., Eyeless jack (Big brother one year older than them) Anastasia (Big sister one year older and EJ's girlfriend.) 

Name: Izuku Guardiana Midoriya  
Age: 17  
Power/quirk: None  
Description: Izuku midoriya is Evangeline's twin brother but is younger than her by three minutes. Izuku has an IQ of 220 He is a master in weapons, martial arts and channeling and using Ki. he has green eyes that glow when he is channeling Ki, he has green and black hair and freckles on each cheek. He also offloads information to the underground pro's about villians, drug and black market groups. He is a little ray of sunshine outside the vigilante mask. He can also use ki to open up the realms and store things (Weapons, books, staffs etc) In the gap between worlds. Evangeline can do it too. nicknames: Little Devil (from Evangeline), Dekiru (From Kacchan), Mido (Lots of people) Izu (Lots of people) Zuku (Kacchan as well) Zukun (Todoroki)  
Vigilante name: rent notitia ( Info broker in Latin)  
Vigilante costume: Red and black striped tux, Black button up shirt, Black gloves that go to the wrist but don't have a back to them. Black pants and a Green scaled eye mask with serpents on the head that have a com link with his sister and provide him with projections and an automatic analysis, Piercing blue contacts and his freckles are covered by the mask.  
Hero name: The realm hero- Yggdrasill  
Hero costume: Like the anime costume minus the head mask but keeping the mouth mask. Instead of the bunny mask he has the mouth mask which looks like fangs and when he clicks a button on the side of the mask his head is covered in a full face Fenrir mask (Look it up. its cool). the main fabric is also purple black and blue.  
Family: Same as Evangeline's.


	2. They were 6 when their father murdered their mother in front of their eyes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mater. Pater. Mother. Father.

“IZUKU!” 

The sound of a desperate mother’s scream pierced the air. The shriek could rival one of a banshee’s. 

“Shut it woman! All I’m doing is teaching the quirkless rat how disgusting I think he is.” The number three pro hero, Dragon, snarled at his wife.

A small golden haired girl stood bravely in front of her twin as their mother called out for them, restrained by metal chains keeping her weighted to the chair. Waves of guilt washed over her. It was her fault her brother was getting beaten. If she hadn’t of been so weak and called for help then Izuku wouldn’t have angered Father.

“Father! Stop! He was only protecting me!” Little Evangeline shouted at her Father.

Hisashi looked at her I surprise but his face soon turned to repulse. He raised his hand and brought it down upon his daughters- no. His SLAVE’S face. Evangeline went flying. Hisashi stormed over to where the pitiful girl lay, momentarily forgetting the small sobbing green haired child in the background, giving him enough time to stand and free their wailing mother from her chains. Hisashi looked down at the motionless girl in front of him in pure contempt.

“You WORTHLESS BRAT. That quirkless... THING is no use to society, us or the world. He means NOTHING to me and should mean NOTHING to you.” The man spat as he grabbed the girls throat and hoisted her into the air.

“Let her go Hisashi.” A cold threatening voice commanded him in a stony tone.

Hisashi tried to move but found his body frozen. Her paralysis Quirk was in action as the mother pried the daughter from her husband’s vile hands. Hisashi glared at his wife.

“Inko you are making a mistake. Free me or I will make your children watch as I slowly torture you to death.” Hisashi ground out.

Inko ushered he children out of the doors of the parent’s room.

“Stay safe my realm twins. Your destined for great things. No matter what happens to me, remember that I will always be there.” Inko whispered to her babies, knowing this was the last time she’d see them.

Evangeline and Izuku waited outside the door peeking through the gap. They knew mother was in danger but they didn’t want to go.

“You are dead Inko. You’d better start praying” Hisashi said as Inko released him from her control.

Hisashi snapped the barbed whip of his hip and Quick as a flash lashed out towards inko’s face. The green haired woman screamed. She screamed for her family. She screamed for the pain. She screamed for the frustration but most of all screamed for the pain of her heart shredding into pieces. Hisashi whipped her all over until Inko was reduced to nothing but a sobbing blood ball and her children stood there horrified. Hisashi took a breath in and released the flames. They turned white hot and soon Inko was no more. Izuku couldn’t hold back any more and sobbed knowing their mother was gone. Evangeline pulled him away from the door and embraced Izuku keeping him inside her shield like arms. Hisashi stepped out of the room and the pair grew silent. He turned towards the kitchen.

“I need a beer.” And stomped his way to where the alcoholic beverages were at.

“I want k-Kacchan. H-He’d know what to do!” Izuku sobbed.

Evangeline only hugged him tighter in response. She knew if they were to survive they would have to get stronger and grow up quicker. From that day she vowed she would protect her twin brother with everything she had...

Until she herself faded away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want too this is my Discord.
> 
> https://discord.gg/x7Ftkty


End file.
